Rutina
by Nizei
Summary: AU. Prumano. La hora nunca cambiaba… y Lovino Vargas se presentaba puntual a cada uno de los encuentros.


**Titulo:** Rutina.

**Autor:** Nizei.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya.

**Personajes: **Italia del Sur, Prusia, por ahí andan sobrando el par que completa el bad friends y por lo demás, menciones intrascendentes.

**Parejas:** Prusia x Italia del Sur.

**Género: **AU. ¿Romance? ¿Humor?

**Rating:** K+

**Advertencias: **Palabrotas.

**Palabras: **2 406

**Resumen: **La hora nunca cambiaba… y Lovino Vargas se presentaba puntual a cada uno de los encuentros.

**Notas: **Decidí dejar un rato de lado mi OTP (usukus) y escribir mi primer fic hetaliano sobre mi crack favorito, porque sí, me niego a pensar que el germancest es crack! D:

* * *

**R U T I N A**

* * *

Joder, lo había hecho de nuevo… Estaba —¡otra vez maldita sea!— caminando con dirección al mismo antro apestoso de siempre, donde de seguro pediría lo de siempre, se sentaría en la mesa de siempre y se ocultaría tras el periódico de siempre.

A cada paso que daba, el motivo que lo obligaba a ir con fidelidad religiosa a ese barcito se volvía más y más bizarro, y como era de suponerse, a esas alturas su mente era un gran revoltijo de contradicciones: Por una parte pensaba que debía conservar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad y volverse a casa, de ser posible encerrarse ahí dentro hasta olvidarse del chiquillo aquel; y la otra parte le rogaba ir. Después de todo… ¿qué era un miserable día más?

Fue cuando atravesó la puerta de vidrio y un montón de miradas conocidas lo recibieron que se percató qué —¡de nuevo!— había optado por la segunda alternativa. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y retomando consciencia, y con ello su característico ceño fruncido, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la tercera mesa de la izquierda. Esa misma que hubiera ocupado la primera vez por casualidad y que siguió ocupando las veces que vinieron porque desde ahí podía observar a placer, ¡y quién era él para negarse sus merecidos treinta minutos de banquete visual! Con esa idea en mente, se removió sobre su silla hasta encontrar la posición perfecta y acomodó frente a sí su diario deportivo. El mesero se acercó a hacerle el pedido por mera formalidad; porque Lovino podía apostar que los dos gatos que trabajaban en el local se sabían su pedido de memoria. Igual no les daba crédito, ayudaba el hecho que siempre pidiera lo mismo.

Esperó un par de minutos por su vino, una botella de las pequeñas por supuesto, y esperó otros nueve minutos más para que dieran las siete en punto… siete y cinco… Cinco minutos tarde. ¡¿Pero que acaso el sentido de la puntualidad estaba muriendo junto con la moral de la juventud?

Justo cuando empezaba a echar humos, el chico que encabezaba sus luchas mentales empujó la puerta, muy posiblemente jurándose el amo y Señor del universo. ¡Vaya mocoso insoportable! Sonrió, ocultando mejor su rostro tras del diario. Lo escuchó reír y de reojo lo siguió en su camino a la barra, se tumbó ahí, dejándose descansar sin gracia en una de las sillas altas, acompañado por dos tíos tan o más idiotas que él. Era en esos momentos en los que se preguntaba, muy, muy seriamente… ¡que mierda le veía! Como era posible que fuera a un lugar al que no quería ir, se pidiera un vino que no quería tomar y se ocultara como el acosador que NO era; todo para observar a un jodido estudiante que no pasaba de dieciocho o diecisiete años. Y por mucho que eso suene a acosador, que quede claro que No. Lo. Era. Además, sería de ciegos afirmar que aparentaba su edad, si un día no hubiera llegado vestido con uniforme de escuela nunca lo habría adivinado…

Malditos sean los alemanes, y doblemente maldita sea su fisonomía. ¡Qué ese cuerpo no-era de dieciséis años!

—**Abuelo, ¡quiero tres de las grandes!**

Órdenes y berreadas seguidas de una carcajada… Tan típico de Gilbert. Y Lovino, repetía, no era ningún acosador. Si se sabía el nombre es solo porque el trío de vándalos parecía no estar satisfecho hasta que la última persona en el bar había escuchado sus conversaciones. Eran de lo más escandalosos, y no era culpa suya ser uno de los desafortunados espectadores de tan patético acto.

—**Sabes que no puedo darte cerveza, Gilbert.**

—**Pero, vamos, es para tu nieto favorito.**

El hombre suspiró al ver el rostro del chico, y soltó otro suspiro antes de darle tres latas de cerveza, de las alemanas, uno para cada uno. Sentía pena por ese pobre tipo.

—**¡Eres casi tan asombroso como yo abuelo!**

Los amigotes chocaron las latas y empezaron a hablar de cuanta babosada de preparatoria se les ocurría. Apartó la vista, volviéndola al periódico… ahora que se ponía a pensar… no conocía a los padres del crío. Ya, ya, eso sonó terriblemente horrendo, sin embargo todo tenía una genial explicación: Sabía del abuelo, que era dueño de ese mugroso bar; de los tíos que siempre andaban con él, que eran un dúo de estúpidos de los cuales no recordaba ni quería recordar el nombre; pero de los padres no sabía nada de nada. Incluso recordaba haber visto algunas veces a su hermano menor, ¡el bastado macho patatas! Un rubio sobrecrecido con complejo de entrenador físico que —¿hacía falta decirlo?— ODIABA. Y lo odiaba por muchas razones: Uno, no le gustaba su cara. Dos, le daba miedo. Tres, ¿es que ese tamaño es legal? Cuatro, su presencia lo ponía de los nervios. Le molestaba, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, que la mirada de Gilbert se suavizara y ese aire de superioridad innato se diluyera cada que su hermano aparecía.

… Y debía admitir que al comienzo le había gustado descubrir esa nueva faceta en el alemán. Más tarde, había detestado descubrir que ésta solo aparecía cuando estaba "su hermanito".

Bajó un poco el periódico, sorbió de su copa y aprovechó el momento para beberse la imagen del chico. Gilbert reía de forma irritante, gesticulaba exageradamente, hablaba en voz alta y retaba casi gritando. En conclusión: era un desastre social, ¡pero joder que no era feo! Y la baba que se le escurría de la boca podía dar fe de ello. Lo peor del asunto era que se veía bien con cualquier trapo que se pusiera encima; pero las veces que Gilbert iba vestido con la sudadera de la escuela se merecían un punto y aparte.

Eran esos días cuando debía hacer uso de su autocontrol, aunque no lo tuviera, todo porque don-hijo-de-puta no era feliz sino llevaba tras suyo todas las miradas del maldito bar, por eso llegaba con la camiseta colgando al hombro, dejando expuesto el torso desnudo y el gran tatuaje de águila negra que tenía en la espalda. Lovino se había preguntado, en más de una oportunidad, que se sentiría empuñar el inseparable colgante con la cruz de hierro que usaba el tío y encargarse de arrancarle esa sonrisa insoportablemente perfecta a besos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco veces. ¡Ese mocoso lo estaba volviendo loco! Él-no-podía haber pensado eso. Simple y sencillamente no podía.

Bueno… tal vez sí lo había hecho…

Regresó la mirada a la barra después de haber estado vagando por sus pensamientos, y lo que vio no le gustó para nada. El franchute imbécil —porque reconocería esa pronunciación de la "r" a cien kilómetros a la redonda— tenía una mano por detrás de los hombros de Gilbert, abrazándolo, y con la mano libre le toqueteaba "distraídamente" el muslo, subiendo por momentos. Felizmente el alemán se pasaba por el arco del triunfo esas caricias. Pero a él, Dios, ¡cómo le jodían! Le jodían con ganas.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa, recargando su mentón en la muñeca y parte de la palma de su mano. Cerró los ojos. Era tiempo de aceptar que sí tenía un problema. El deseo que sentía de separar al francés de Gilbert para asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente no era muy "normal" que se diga. Tomó de dos sorbos el vino que le quedaba en la copa y la dejó a un lado golpeando ruidosamente, alejó el periódico sin importarle que su _identidad secreta_ sea rebelada y terminó por descansar su cabeza sobre la mesa. Estaba adormecido y lo único que quería era relajarse unos segundos.

¡Pero como mierda pretendía relajarse! Gilbert le gustaba, enserio le gustaba.

Porque, si no fuera así, no estaría en ese momento ahí sentado. Y no lo hubiera estado ninguno de los días anteriores…

Nunca supo en que momento, pero cuando reaccionó Gilbert se había plantado frente suyo, una de sus manos lo sujetó firme por la muñeca y enseguida se vio a sí mismo siendo arrastrado al baño. Ahogó un chillido de sorpresa en su garganta. El chico cerró la puerta, lo acorraló contra el lavabo y clavó sus ojos en él. Tan rojos. Tan intensos. Le entornó la mirada, dedicándole la sonrisa más engreída que alguna vez creyó poder ver.

—**Esto es lo que has estado esperando, ¿no es así?**

¿Qué si eso era lo que había estado esperando?… ¡Pues claro que sí!, ya te habías tardado crío… **—Qué**** diablos dices idiota. ¡Aléjate pero ya!**

El mocoso bastardo tuvo la desfachatez de sonreírse de nuevo, y no satisfecho con eso, se le acercó aún más, contradiciéndolo totalmente. **—Repíteme eso —**le ordenó, tan despacio, que las palabras parecían haber sido silabeadas. Lo peor es que el simple hecho de escuchar la voz rasposa en un susurro sobre su oreja le erizó la piel.

Su mirada fue a parar a los labios contrarios en su afán por buscar el origen del sonido, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que en realidad estaban tuvo que pasar saliva. Era solo cuestión de ladear el rostro y estirarse apenas para probar de su boca. Estaba a escasos seis centímetros de comprobar si besaba tan bien como presumía… Diablos, no podía ser que siquiera estuviera considerando aquello. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesada, inclinándose hacia atrás para crear más espacio entre los dos.

—**Dije que te a-le-jes.**

Gilbert dejó de hacer presión sobre su cuerpo, el aire se tornó menos denso y su respiración finalmente pudo regresar a la normalidad. Era lo correcto. ¡Por Dios él tenía veintitrés años y una carrera a cuestas! No podía andar jugando con un niño que con suerte era cinco años menor, menos si era un desadaptado de sonrisa perfecta, mirada atrayente, bonito cuerpo y… ¡Al carajo con todo! Lovino atrajo nuevamente el cuerpo de Gilbert, abrazándolo por el cuello, y enseguida levantó el rostro lo que faltaba para alcanzar los labios. Cerró los ojos antes de perderse completamente dentro de su boca.

En medio del beso descubrió, con mucha sorpresa, que en efecto, el alemán no besaba nada mal. Sonrió confiado, a pesar de eso le iba a demostrar que el de mayor experiencia ahí ¡era él! Sus manos sujetaron los cabellos alborotados de la nuca —suaves y de un rubio que casi llegaba a ser blanco—, empujándolo contra sí. Gilbert lo apretó con fuerza, los musculos tensándose alrededor de su cintura, el frío del pirsin interponiéndose entre el calor de sus lenguas y el mareo nublando su mente. Todo eso lo traía fascinado.

Sentía como unas manos descendían por sus costados, aferrándose a su cadera mientras él deslizaba las suyas bajo el jersey del rubio, tentando con los dedos la ancha espalda y resbalando lentamente sobre la piel sudorosa. Jalaba aire como podía para no tener que separarse, dejando de respirar por momentos y suspirando entrecortado por el esfuerzo; atrapó la vara del pirsin de Gilbert entre sus dientes, soltándola casi al instante para continuar devorándole la boca.

Eso hasta que finalmente terminó por apartarse, jadeando abiertamente y cogiendo aire de a bocanadas.

Llevó una mano al cuello de Gilbert, repasando con el pulgar los labios rojos e hinchados, probablemente por el beso. Inclinó su rostro, acercándose despacio… Quería… no… ¡necesitaba volver a besarlo! Pero justo antes de alcanzar su objetivo el alemán le susurró algo que no logró comprender. Agudizó el oído, intentando darle forma al movimiento de sus labios.

—**¿Estás… ciente? **

Un poco más…

—**¿Estás consciente?**

Una mano le apretaba el hombro con firmeza, dio un respingo del susto y abrió los ojos. Se vio a si mismo en la misma mesa, con el diario tirado a un lado y la botella de vino media vacía. Rodó los ojos, diciéndose mentalmente "¡déjate de joder!"

Aunque con todo y su desconcierto se forzó a responder algo, cualquier cosa:** —¡Po-por supuesto que lo estoy bastardo! —**Bien, culpen a su pobre imaginación por eso.

Gilbert rió, y Lovino supo que iba a mandar su comentario al mismo lugar donde mandó los arrumacos de Francis.

—**Oh, entonces solamente te quedaste embelesado admirando mi belleza, ¿no es así?… Anda, dime, no seas tímido. —**El rubio ocupó la silla a su lado, invitándose solo, para variar. Puso los codos sobre la mesa y reposó su cabeza en sus manos, mirándolo fijo con aquellos extraños ojos rojos. Hipnotizantes. Pero no pasaron ni dos minutos para que Gilbert se impacientara y empezara a hablar, hablar y hablar**—. Oye, ¿de verdad estás bien? Porque déjame decirte que lidiar con borrachos no es nada asombroso…**

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, ya no sabía si de ira, vergüenza, excitación o sorpresa. Lo único que sabía era que su rostro quemaba y que iba a ahorcar al chiquillo sino se callaba. **—Yo no soy ningún borracho, ¿y qué no me ves? ¡Estoy perfecto! —**exclamó rabioso, parándose de repente con el ceño más fruncido que nunca y los brazos cruzados.

—**Bueno, no estás mal… —**le contestó desdeñoso, luego de haberlo observado de pies a cabeza**—**. **Pero perfecto es demasiado ¿no te parece? Eso deberías dejarlo para mí. **

Le sonrió de soslayo, con una confianza infinita.Y Lovino, por primera vez, agradeció que ese sea un bar mugroso con dos, aún más, mugrosos empleados. Porque, de no ser así, no tendría a Gilbert frente suyo sonriéndole de aquella manera que detestaba y le encantaba.

—**Debes estar de broma —**murmuró bajito. Cubrió su cara con una mano como quién no puede creer lo que le dicen; sin embargo eso servía más bien para ocultar la sonrisa bobalicona que no quería borrarse de sus labios.

—**¡GILBO, QUÉ TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO COÑO!**

—**¡Pues sigan esperando!**

¡Aquí vamos de nuevo con los gritos! Asombrosamente, ni los quejidos del tipo español pudieron quitarle el buen humor. Buscó su cartera y dejó un billete sobre la mesa, se colgó su bolso al hombro y recogió el periódico de la mesa. **—Quédate con el cambio. —**Fue lo último que le dijo antes de pegar media vuelta hacia la salida.

Apenas dio dos pasos cuando la voz grave de Gilbert lo detuvo.

—**Entonces chico estoy-perfecto, ¿nos vemos mañana?**

—**A las siete… Y más te vale no hacerme esperar.**

Respondió sin siquiera molestarse en voltear. Enseguida relajó la expresión y salió del bar de todos los días con una sonrisa. Pensando qué, quizá, mañana sería el día en que la rutina que lo había acompañado por tres meses se rompería. Finalmente.

* * *

Dale Lovi, con ánimo, qué si se puede! Prometo vengarte y escribir un oneshot donde Gilbo sea el que muera por ti… aunque no esperes que eso pase pronto =) Espero que les haya gustado... a pesar de lo simple de la idea.

Bueno, cualquier duda, opinión, tomatazo, halago, mensaje bomba, acoso, reclamo y petición apretando el botoncito de "review"


End file.
